Show me the Fangs
by ElectrikFeel
Summary: Bella was heartbroken when Edward dumped her and left town to peruse his dream job. Two years later, he travels back to Forks for the funeral of Charlie Swan and comes face to face with Bella herself. But she isn't the same girl Edward left behind.V/H OOC


**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but the plot**

**Summary: Bella was heartbroken when Edward dumped her and left town to peruse his dream job. Two years later, he travels back to Forks for the funeral of Charlie Swan and comes face to face with Bella herself. But she isn't the same girl Edward left behind. **

Chapter 1- Prologue

He left me cold…literally.

I planned to move on after him but four months after he left, tragedy struck. As if my luck could get any worse.

Two years ago, my high school sweetheart left me and this god forsaken town to pursue his career as a medical doctor. His new school was in New York and I planned to travel with him there and support him during medical school and his residency. I was surprised when he dropped the huge bomb shell…after we made love one afternoon.

_I watched Edward as he pulled up his briefs and jeans up while I lied on his bed, sheets barely covering my naked body. _

_He turned to face me and that's when I saw a look of sadness and guilt. _

"_Bella we need to talk." I sat up on the bed and he sat down and as we stared into each other's eyes; I knew something was wrong. _

"_That doesn't sound good." Did something bad happen to him? To someone he knows?_

"_I think we need to take a break."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because," he sighed and pulled at his hair, a nervous habit of his I knew only happened when he underwent a stressful situation. "I'm going away to New York and you will be miles away…"_

"_Edward," I grabbed his hand and pulled it to my chest, placing it over my heart. "I told you already. Wherever you go, I'll follow."_

"_That's the thing," Edward pulled his hand out of my grasp and I felt empty. "I don't want you to. Look, I don't need distractions at this time of my life and you being there…well it would be just that."_

_Now I was upset. A few days before we were set to fly to New York, he tells me he doesn't want us to see each other…for now._

_I wasted no time and began pulling on my cloths. _

"_So let me get this straight. You invite me over and make love to me, only to tell me a few minutes later that you are dumping me because I will be too much of a distraction for you. And you don't bother to tell me any of this until now?" I was now yelling and boy was my tone giving Edward shivers. _

"_Well not dumping you exactly." Edward saw the angry look in my face and tried to apologize. "Look baby…"_

"_Don't baby me. I'm out of here." With that I left his house and returned to mine, vowing to not speak with him for the rest of the day. However, a few hours later he called me to apologize again and list all the reasons why us separating would be a good idea for us two; That ended in a heated argument which lead to us really breaking up, which lead to us not talking ever again. _

I thought he loved me but clearly he didn't since he took off a few days later without a goodbye or nothing; I was crushed and not to mention lonely.

I spent months trying to get over him and when I finally did, hoping to start my life over again, bad luck strikes again.

Four months after the break off, I was attacked by a mysterious vampire and saved by Carlisle Cullen.

I didn't believe him so I ran.

He found me sucking the life out of a Port Angeles resident in a dark alleyway.

He brought me back to his home and I guess you can say brought me back to life; Even though my heart was forever dead. I was no longer an uncontrolled newborn but a new and improved sex goddess. I was not unattractive as a human, just plain and boring looking. As a vampire, I was beautiful as all vampires are. My brown eyes were now a caramel color due to my vegetarian diet.

I lost contact with my father and ended up hiding away until a year later, when he suffered from cardiac arrest and died.

A week later was Charlie's funeral and that is when an unexpected and uninvited guest showed up on my door steps, looking sexy as ever with his black suit and his arm linked with a beautiful woman.

**A/N: Short and simple here but it gets longer in the next chapters. Hope you like it. **


End file.
